epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Προμηθεύς/Meatholl vs. Prometheus
Hello fellow ERB fans and rappers. Here Prometheus with a second rap battle. Now I am facing the admin, fellow dutch man and God around here... MEATHOLL. Let's begin http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=woj2xMmKBxw Beat made by the youtuber known as ‘’Localify’’ Verse 1: Prometheus (0:19) Hello Jorn , Today begins your tragedy While you call yourself Slothpope, I call it fantasy You’re a God you say, well explain to this MC How I can bring this pure insanity back to our reality Day Four on the wiki, you’re the next on my list of death And I have to say your face looks like you used some crystal meth My rapping skills are bright like stars that make you blind So I can strike you in the back, since you like it from behind Because let’s face it, you are just an admin who’s a troll That has had way too many big black nigga’s drill his meathy hole Verse 2: Meatholl (0:42) Welcome Thomas, newcomer, walk straigh ahead to the executioner, You're still a rap junior, loser, I'll burn your ass like you're a Lucifer, So this wannabe demon does not see you shouldn't make me mad, because when I am, and I attack, you'll realize Hell ain't even that bad. Kick your face till it looks like your username, so don't be oblivious, I've heard rumors people think you're a girl! You're not scary, Prometheus. Now Meatholl's on patrol to search for people with some Devilishminds, And fellow Dutcher, you must be smokin' if you wanna face this one of a kind, total boss, making διάβολος realize he lost, ban you since I'm a chatmod, Let start this Armageddon by introducing myself fully, I'm Meatholl, a God. Verse 3: Prometheus (1:05) You got it all so wrong, and is this all what you’ve got? I mean I love the depth’s of hell, cause I like my bitches hot My username stands for thousands of years of human wisdom My raps and lines are like crimes, and you are the rapping victim I look into your eyes, I see nothing but clear fear When I’m finished kicking your ass, you can not sit for a year Gods stand above all the things that live among us all But the higher you are standing, the higher you will fall It’s like the clash of the titans, I am new with raps so lethal I will rip out your rapping tongue and show that to the wiki people Verse 4: Meatholl (1:28) You rapped versus Wachow, how scary, this is much more than wrestling, 27 votes? Just like Patts is thinking, I don't think cheating is out of the question. Nothing compares to the brutal painful suffering I'll bring you, it'll be endless! I think you're an angel, cause you fell to Earth hard and now you look horrendous. It's funny you wanna match this powerhouse, you haven't been here long, but if they immediatly compare you to Devil, then boy, you're doing something wrong. And about your Dis Rap, you actually have to make lines to perform a diss, you stupid bitch, I don't want you to exist, so let me throw you in the abyss! I'm the only Titan here, fucker! I'll finish you off, it's too late for an apology, Me and my win are sure facts, so screw you! You're nothing but mythology. WHO WON YOU DECIDE!